Serenity's Secret
by DisneyFanGirl27
Summary: It's a rated M story for many reasons,not only for secual content but a few other reasons as well, Serenity's Secret will also have time jumps to the past and future, hope you all like it. Serena and Rei Pairing, Mina and Amy paring Lita and Andrew.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a new Serena and Rei story. It's Sailor Moon it will be longer but also rated M. You have been warned. Hope you all like it. In this story the girls will be 16 going on 17. I hope you all can leave me a review to tell me how I'm doing.

Chapter 1 of Serenity's Secret

Serena was waking up and stretching when Luna jumped on her bed. "Good morning Serena, I'm glad to see you're up Rini and the girls are waiting for you at the Crown Café."

"Oh that's right I'm late!" Serena jumped out of bed went and took a quick shower put on a long white skirt, two ribbons in her meatball hair, a jacket and a pink blouse. She even put on some lip gloss and out she went. She said goodbye to her parents and went straight towards the Crown Café. She saw where the girls sat and went in that direction, "Hey guys I made it" Serena said cheerfully.

"It's about time meatball head.'' Rei said annoyed but joking at the same time.

"You know she's always late Rei." Rini said as Serena yelled at her.

"Enough you two now can we go back to what Mina wanted to talk about with us." Lita said trying to calm the others.

"Right" Both Rini and Serena said in unision. The girls paid attention to their other blond friend as she told them about the idea for a nice retreat in the mountains her mother had it arrange for the summer and she told her she could invite her friends, but no boys. "Sorry Serena no Darien." Mina told her friend.

"That's ok it will still be so much fun with you girls." Serena got excited.

"Well I'm sorry to say Mina I can't make it Grandpa needs help for Summer, I'm sorry girls." Rei said feeling sorry.

''Ooh that's alright Rei maybe next time" Mina said. "Well I better get going" Rei got u and walked out as fast as she could. All the girls thought that was weird especially Serena but for once she let it go, she made a not to talk to the other girl as soon as she possibly could for now she was happy among her friends.. Lita suggested some good restaurants around that stay and the girls planned their two week get away.

Rei was on her way to her shrine, though it was true she had a lot of work throughout the Summer she didn't think being alone with Serena for so long was such a good idea at the moment. Ever since a couple of weeks ago when a new enemy showed up and almost killed Sailor Moon she felt something within her explode, she couldn't understand why after that moment she felt well, attraction for the other girls a sense of overprotectiveness she never felt before, all by herself she had killed the Yuma, It surprised everyone even Amy was taken aback by her sheer powers. Ever since that day she had been having dreams, erotic dreams about her princess ones she could not ignore so, she thought it best they hardly be alone together. Since she was lost in her thoughts she did not see Haruka and Michelle aproch her.

"Hey Rei what's… uh Rei, REI!" Haruka screamed at the other girl.

'Oh Hey guys, sorry I was just in my own world." Rei said embrarrased at the two older women.

Michelle smiled at the young girl. "It's ok we all have our moments, so what's the matter?"

"Yeah you're never as out of it as Bunny" Haruka said to the younger girl while squeezing her girlfriends waist.

"Actually can I ask you both something, but in private?" She blushed as she tried to think of a way to ask such questions.

"Tell you what some over to our place, my car is right there." Haruka led them to her car as the other group of girls were on their way out of the Crown Café, Serena and the girls saw Rei hop to Haruka's car and watched them go, they all wondered what that was about.

"So Rei what's the matter?" Michelle asked her.

Rei sighed and tried to convey what she had been feeling for a while. "Well let's say I have been having certain dreams, and in them well… I am very, um aroused." Rei said turning beat red, truth is she did not have a mother to talk to so the two older women where her best bet.

"OOoh a wet dream huh, tell me all about it… don't leave any, ouch!" Haruka stopped as Michelle hit her side.

"Haruka this is difficult enough for her, don't make her feel worse. Now, Rei in this dream is there someone special with you?" Michelle asked as the car stopped in front of their house.

"Um well you could say that." Rei said having a light shade of pink on her cheeks and getting out of the car with Haruka's help. They went inside the house and she loved the home feel of it.

"You guys have a beautiful house" Rei sat on the light pink couch that Haruka motioned for her to sit as Michelle brought some Lemonade she had made yesterday, she sat on Harukas lap and the other girl took a sit of the Lemonade

"Hmm yummy thanks guys, I know this is weird but as you know, I have no mother and I can't ask my grandfather about these things, I guess I need guidance, I don't know what to do about these dreams I have been having." Rei told them sincerely concerned. Michelle looked at her and decided to go and sit by her, she made the girl look at her.

"Look at me there's nothing to be ashamed of, it's normal for a young girl your age to be having these sort of dreams, I'm sure all your friends have and are having them, but I can't help but feel like there's something bigger concerning these dreams that is bothering you Rei." Michelle told her as supportive and kindly as she could holding the other girls hands in hers.

"Thanks I think I better get going" Rei said not wanting to say more of whom her dreams where really about. Haruka kept her eyes on the girl but shrugged it off, Rei said her goodbyes and went on her way, truth fully she thought better of getting in too deep of the conversation with the two women. Rei kept walking until Haruka stopped in front of her and opened the passenger seat for her to get in.

"I'm not asking I'm ordering" Haruka said sternly so Rei got in and buckled in.

"So it must be about a girl isn't" Haruka said not taking her eyes off the road.

"Yeah how did you know?" Rei said pulling at her light purple shorts, she had a yellow blouse and her hair was in a loose pony tail with a yellow ribbon.

"I had a hunch listen I don't want to know excaly who but you should fallow your heart and tell her how you feel before you loose her." Haruka told her kindly. Rei took it all in as they had finally arrived at her Temple, she got out the car and said goodbye once again and went up the steps to her room. She sat down on her bed with a pillow up against her chest. She looked outside her window hoping there would be an answer in the stars but all she saw was the now bright moon shining brightly, she cried herself to sleep for her heart ached for the love she could never have.

Ok Leaving it here, believe me this story will be rated M for a few reasons please bare with me, hope you all like it, this story will be much longer than My Fire Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok first of English is my second language I try to do my best with grammar and spelling. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters .**

**I do hope you all like this story it's slow building but I hope you all like how it will turn out.**

**Chapter 2 Serenity's Secret**

Serena had made it to her house, she went up the stairs and inside her room. Luna was cleaning herself as Serena clicked the door behind her.

"Hey Luna, guess what the girls and I are going to a nice outing, except for Rei." Serena undid her bra as she took her PJ top. Rini was in the other room already changed and ready to sleep, but not after she talked to Hutaro on how odd Rei was acting for once.

"Oh and why is that?" Luna asked as she sat on the bed, now having stopped her grooming.

Serena looked at her and told her how Rei had so much work to do and how her Summers are never about too much fun, Serena then decided to kidnap Rei for tomorrow she promised herself to make sure the girl had fun this summer, in fact between her and the other girls she would come with them.

"What do you think Luna?" Serena said excited.

"Well Serena I think is a bad idea but if you want to get burned go ahead." Luna told her dismissively as she made herself comfy on the end of the bed. Serena smiled at the cat as she started to brush her hair getting ready for bed, now that it was summer she was allowed to stay out late, and as her mother and father said she was growing old enough to decide when to come home.

She hopped into bed and put the covers over her, as she drifted to sleep she could swear she felt Rei kissing her cheek.

* * *

Rei was in her bed tossing and turning as she had another erotic dream. In this dream Serena her princess was licking her most intimate parts, making her squirm in delight She could see the other girls head between her legs, sucking and lapping at her flowing juices. Rei woke up in a sweat and with a huge throbbing in between her legs. She decided to just do what she had been doing for almost a year, she would touch herself until she felt relief. Rei panted as she finished herself.

The next morning she woke up, took a cold shower and started her shores. She cleaned outside the Temple with a relaxed feeling, she figured the girls were getting ready to go to their outing, unknown to her the girls where in her room packing and plotting with her grandpa to take her with them.

"Oooh Rei?" Her grandpa called to her.

"yes grand… Serena, Amy, Mina, Lita how come you girls are here?" Rei asked perplexed.

"Oh the girls told me about their outing and how you decided to stay here to help me out this summer. The thing is I'm alright and you should go with your friends to have fun, is an order." Grandpa grinned.

"Really guys?" Rei asked them a little annoyed but happy inside.

"Yes Rei you are always working, is about time you had fun." Serena said nodding goofily.

"And besides this might be the last summer we get to be together since the next we go to college." Mina said hoping to per sway the other girl.

"Fine I'll go" Rei relented she changed to some orange shorts, a white blouse and a yellow scarf over her ponytail. She came out of her room towards the girls. They all turned to see her, but Serena swear she never seen her more beautiful than right there.

"Serena, you're staring." Rei said with slight discomfort.

"Oh I'm sorry Rei, you just look really pretty right girls." Serena asked the others. "Yeah lets go guys, lets relax and have fun!"

"Waiiit, waiiit for usss" Rini said pulling Hutaro with her panting.

'Oh Hey Rini you want to come along too?" Mina asked the young lady.

"Yes Michelle and Haruka will come later, right Hutaro" Rini asked the other girl.

"yes only if, it's ok with you?" Hutaro said bashfully not letting go of Rini's hand. The girls agreed it would be ok so they took the girls and went on the bus that would take them to the train station.

Rei gingerly sat next to a window all by herself and Lita sat next to her. Lita had kaki capries and a green button down sleeveless shirt.

"So Rei excited for this two week get away." Lita asked expectantly. Rei stopped looking out the window and nodded yes but as she was going to respond she heard at the behind her how Serena and Rini where fighting again. She chuckled at them and then was blown out laughing. The girls stopped what they were doing and looked at Rei suspiciously. Rei stopped laughing and got close to Serena" You know you act like sisters more than anything else." Rei's breath on Serena made the blond blush, "Well we can't all be as composed as you Rei." Serena told the other girl sticking her tongue out. Rei only smiled and looked at the other girl lovingly. Rini had a what is going on in here look, until she felt Hutaro's hand on her shoulder, she blushed slightly but she began to understand what was going on with Rei. Rini sat down next to Hutaro and let Serena and Rei figure things out, they had arrived at the station and where lining down but to their surprise a Limo was waiting for them. Mina sighed but Amy put a hand on her shoulder in support, she looked up at her and smiled at the blue haired girl. They all stepped into the Limo Mina;s parents had set for her and her friends. Rei sat next to Lita, but Serena sat next to her. Mina sat next to Amy and Rini and Hutaro took seats next to Mina.

"Well girls are we ready for the Summer of our lives!" Mina said excited as she leaned closer to Amy.

Serena had big sparkling eyes as did Lita and the both nodded their heads. Rei just nodded softly as she felt her thigh brushing with Serena's thigh coming from her short skirt. It took everything Rei had not too run her hands through the other girls thigh. Mina saw this, no she felt it and so she decided to make both girls uncomfortable. "So Rei Serena looks hot doesn't she?" She winked at Amy reassuring her. "Yeah she does look lovely today in such a mini skirt, I wonder why she wore it, there's no Darien around." Amy decided to help Mina out something that surprised everyone. Lita looked at Rei wondering what that was about, Rei bowed her head down blushing. Serena smiled and made the other girl look at her, "Well Rei am I?" Serena said to her looking at her scout directly in the eyes, Rei blushed at the other girl's closeness and her throbbing began but she whispered to her yes, that she was in fact beautiful.

"Ooh Rei you're so cute all flustered" Serena said hugging the other girl tightly. "Serennnaaaa" Rei tried for the other girl to let go of her as her predicament was strong one. "Oh but Rei you're so wonderful!" Serena kept her hug tightly on Rei moving her about. The limo stopped and the girls made their way out, Lita informed the other two that they had arrived, Rini held Hutaro's hand in hers as they got of the limo. Serena got out of the limo and as she did her skirt ruffled up a bit showing her underwear to Rei, who was beat red yet again, Serena took the other girls hand in hers and dragged her out on their way to the resort.

Once inside Mina's mother greeted them and told them they had full access to any place they wanted and that their rooms where ready, they went up the steps and they each took a room with another. Mina with Amy, Lita by herself, Hutaro with Rini and that left Rei with Serena. Serena opened the door to their room, it had one big bed a king sized bed in fact with soft red sheets. "Oh come on Rei this will be fun you'll see." Serena told her as the other girl gulped, she went towards the bed and sat down at the edge as Serena plopped down on the bed rolling side to side. "Serena please we are sleeping in this place, try to behave." Rei said sternly. Serena chuckled and went to the fridge that the resort room had. Rei sighed out of relief but she wonder how she would be able to contain herself tonight. _I guess will see._

* * *

Serena and Rei each got dressed to go to the dinner, they got together with the others and sat at their table. They all had minor chatter as their food was getting prepared they had escargot, with caviar and lobster tails, To say the least they were all floored by Mina's parents gesture, the waiter told them to expect to eat like this throughout their stay. Lita felt a little down because her parents had died and she never would be upscale but she was glad she had friends like the girls to give her a taste of such a life. After dinner the girls went for a walk outside to look at the beautiful scenery. They all loved it. "Come on Hutaro" Rini said pulling her friend with her.

"You know Rini sure bosses poor Hutaro around all the time." Serena said looking at them both, Rei shrugged and answered her friend "They are just close Serena plus you do the same, so the apple does not fall far from the tree." Rei said squeezing the other girls hand reassuringly, which made Serena blush a little. Serena felt comfortable with Rei's hand holding hers. _Why am I feeling so warm at this small gesture, we've held hands many times before but something just feels so , I don't know right. _Serena's eyes got bewildered. "Everything alright my princess?" Rei asked her concerned, now it was only the two of them near the water spring because the rest of the girls went their own way. Serena was taken aback, she was surprised that everyone had left them alone and by Rei's question, no the way she asked was the surprising thing. "Well my princess." Rei barely whispered to the other girl. Serena looked at the other girls eyes, "I'm fine it's just Darien is not here and I miss him that's all. I think of him a lot, I wonder if our future, Rini most importantly will be with us when the time comes, with him being away I just never know." Serena told her friend sincerely.

Rei looked at the other girl in pity and despair she took the blond girl in her arms. "It's going to be ok Serena, you have the girls, Luna, Artemis, Rini is still here and you'll always have…"  
"Who Rei?" Serena asked her expectantly with big blue eyes.  
"Me Serena." Rei told her softly giving her a soft kiss on top of her haid. With that she let her go before her emotions got her in trouble. Serena felt way better and it was all thanks to her fire scout she yawned and stretched which was tired. Rei smiled and took the girls hand in her own again. "Come on princess I think it's time to go to sleep hun, I mean Serena." Rei said putting her hand over her face embarrassed at that small slip. Serena was too tired to notice and they went on their way to their room at the Resort.

**Ok leaving it here as you can see there's burst of affection but nothing will happen yet, I promise I need to torture both girls for a long while especially Rei it will make the ending much more sweet. By the way there's a reason why Serena felt Rei kissing her cheek even though she was not physically there in her room it will be explained later on. wow 2,000 words not bad for my second chapter hope you all enjoyed it please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is another chapter hope you all like it please remember English is my second language and that Sailor Moon is not mine, I'm simply writing a fanfic. This chapter will lead you to the past hope I do it justice.**

**Chapter 3 Serenity's Secret**

Serena and Rei had closed the door behind them from their room. Rei started to feel uncomfortable knowing she would be sleeping next to Serena for the night and every night till this trip was over. She mentally kicked herself for not sleeping in Lita's room instead, she might talk to the taller girl tomorrow about a switch.  
"You're not thinking of leaving me are you." Serena asked breaking the other girls thought.

"How did you?" Rei asked astonished at the girl's ability to know what she was thinking.

"Oh my Rei I can see you're conflicted, tell you what sleep with me tonight it will be alright ok." Serena told the girl as she headed to their big bathroom to change. Rei sighed and decided to change to her short pink pant with her white and pink tank top with ruffles on the front. Serena came out of the bathroom with her full pink pg gown and her hair loose. Rei had to gasp on how beautiful Serena looked right there. Serena gave the other girl a small smile as she went towards the bed. It took a lot of self control of Rei to not kiss the other girl, she decided to get inside the covers, as soon as she did Serena got inside the bed on the left side.

"Good night Rei" Serena said and then gave a small kiss on Rei cheeks. Rei covered herself more with her cover and whispered goodnight to Serena.

* * *

_The girls where in a comfortable sleep but soon Rei fell to her dream world and so did Serena but for some reason both girls ended up in the moon kingdom. "Oh Rei where are we?" Serena asked a perplexed Rei. "I don't know I guess we are both dreaming, but it's the same dream." Rei said surprised as she was about to say more she saw herself down the hall dressed as Sailor Mars "What?" Rei asked surprised. Serena got close behind Rei and held on to the other girl a little scared about what was going on. They saw Sailor Mars go to a room where they heard the princess say "I've been waiting for you Star." "I would not be late my Princess." With that Mars closed the door behind her. Both Rei and Serena looked at one another turning bright red. Rei then started laughing._

"_Oh I'm sure is nothing." Rei said moving her hand dismissively._

"_What Rei you think you can't be seduced by me." Serena said in her most seductive voice close to Rei's ear. That made rei turn hot and laugh nervously._

"_Ha I knew I could well come on we should find out what this was about." Serena said running towards the closed door in front of them. As she approached she heard the girls talking about how beautiful the room was, as she opened the door slightly she saw how all the cosmos where there in front of her. Rei stood behind her princess as she looked on. Princess Serenity was sitting on Mars Lap as they looked on at the Cosmo contained in the room, a gift from Sailor Pluto to the Princess when she was born. Mars held her princess close as she whispered sweet nothings in her ear and kissed her cheek and jaw line. Both Rei and Serena where both a little aroused at how close they seemed to have been and what was going on before them, Mars had her left hand on the princess exposed left breast. Serena felt herself get wet between her legs and Rei was hyperventilating. She could not believe what was before her eyes.  
"It's ok my daughter, and Rei." They both looked back at Queen Serenity and Rei quickly bowed at her former queen._

"_Mom" Serena asked surprised to see her mother before her._

"_Yes my darling, you and Sailor Mars where indeed close, and knowing how close you're to her now it seemed only fair I showed you how close you once where, the truth is you never where with the prince, but with the Fire Princess from Mars, he was simply here to help with the battle against queen Beryl, I guess along the way you believed he was your soul mate but it was her in fact who was your soul mate." Queen Serenity finished saying._

_Rei was flustered and Serena had a slight blush._

"_Don't worry my girls after tonight you won't remember this dream, so go on to your perspective sleeps and Sailor Mars keep watch over my daughter and granddaughter," Queen Serenity said kindly to the other raven haired girl. Rei nodded and told her that she would give her life a thousand times more for her princess._

After that dream Serena woke with a headache but she could not figure out why, she got out of bed and drank some cool glass of water. She soon found herself in the balcony looking at the stars and moon wishing Darien was there with her. She soon felt someone's hand on her shoulder she turned and saw Rei looking down on her, bent over showing the top of her breast through her shirt. Serena blushed a little but decided to just be content. Rei sat beside her holding her close until she broke the silence. "Serena what's bothering you, is it Darien, don't worry like I promised you're not alone you've got me" Rei said to the other girl soothingly running her hand through the other girls hair. Serena closed her eyes at the feel of the scout's fingers running through her hair, sighing contently. Rei motioned for the other girl to go back inside as they needed sleep. Serena conceded and went to bed next to Rei.

"Rei hold me, like if you were Darien." Serena asked the other girl who was in shock.

"Serena are you sure you want me to…" "Please Rei hold me, please I miss him so much, please I just need a human's touch." Serena said turning to her side to look at Rei in the face. Rei gulped and put her arm pulling Serena close to her body, she inhaled as the touch of Serena close to her made her stomach flutter. "Good night Rei." "Goodnight my princess." And with that they fell asleep for a second time that night.

* * *

_Rei was dreaming again this time in the present time she was in bed with Serena once again, kissing her, holding her in place, rubbing against her kissing her in such a hungry matter that she could feel how desperately she wanted to feel the other girl, so she grazed the other girls inner thigh with her hands and made her way to Serena's clit. "OOOh Rei" Serena Panted. Rei continued her ministrations as she brought the other girl to her climax in her dreams once more._

Serena felt Rei moving against her in a very odd way, she felt warm all over her body and even though she wanted to wake up the other girl she could not, for she wanted that feeling between her legs to continue. Rei opened her eyes slowly and she saw Serena with her eyes tightly shut and her mouth open in a slight moan. "Oh My gosh" Rei said as she saw how she was holding her princess, with her private against the other girls, she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to cry, Serena woke up in a pant with wetness in her panties. She shrugged it off as she saw Rei crying in the bathroom, concern overwhelmed her as she went to her friend. She sat next to the girl that was crying, putting a hand on the girls shoulder making her look up. Rei looked at her and flung herself on Serena crying uncontrollably, "Ohh Serena I'm so sorry." Rei said crying on top of the girl's chest.

"Oh my Rei is alright what happened, was it a nightmare?" Serena asked running her hand in circles on the other girls back.

"Oh Serena, you could say that. I'm ok and don't tell anyone about this!" Rei said sternly at the other girl. Serena held the other girls head in her hands. "Oh don't worry my Rei I won't tell a soul, Serena told the other girl with a smile." Rei blushed and got off Serena's lap and sat back down on the tile floor of the bathroom. After a while both girls decided to get off the floor get showers and head for breakfast.

Mina was the first to notice the other girls, "Hey sleepy heads I'm glad you got up first breakfast then we go to the nice hot tub and pool" She said excitedly letting go of Amy's hand. Serena laughed and went running towards the other girls, Rei simply smiled and walked more slowly towards their friends. They ate croissants, pancakes and yummy fruits.

The girls had changed to their swimsuits all of them had two pieces except for Amy who loved her one peace. The girls got in the hot tub the ones that had showered before going in, Mina sat next to Amy and sighed in content. Rei sat in the nearby bench as she watche Serena take a shower outside of the hot tub before she got in it. She could feel her face flush, "Nice view of the princess huh Rei?" Rei was startled as she looked at Haruka and Michelle she blushed, but said her hello.

"It's alright the princess is very beautiful why if I where…" Haruka started saying, "If what, if you where what Haru?" Michelle pinched her girlfriend's side. "Younger Michelle, is ok."

"Hmpph, be careful Rei this one has a dirty mind." Michelle said pointing at Haruka witch instantly made Rei laugh. Serena came bouncing towards them and said hello to the older women. "Hello Bunny" Haruka said with affection to Serena. "Hey Rei get in that shower." Serena told to the other girl while giving her a slight slap on her buttom. Both Haruka and Michelle where surprised but not as much as Rei was. _What is with her…could she be… nah _Rei dismissed the thought as she went under the shower head. Serena addressed the other two. "So ready for some relaxation!" The two women laughed and so did Serena but as soon as she took a look of Rei under that water her breath caught in her throat once again for the other girl. She looked gorgeous with the water cascading her body and hair, she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat or two or three even. "Yoo hoo Serena" Haruka said moving a hand over Serena's face but nothing moved her from that stare. "Oh My Haruka I think our princess has found her own princess, wouldn't you say so my love." Michelle said mischievously with a twinkle in her eye. Haruak shrugged and smiled at what was before her and they soon went on their way to the other showers. Rei finished her shower under the shower head in front of the hot tub and walked towards the hot tub ready for some relaxation, once inside and seated she saw Serena standing there just watching her intently, she blushed a little under her gaze. "Come on Serena stop standing there like a dodo."

"Right relaxation!" Serena went and sat near Rei and Lita as Rini and Hutaro where sitting relaxing as much as kids would anyways. "I can get used to this." Lita said with her eyes closed. "Yeah it's a well-deserved rest" Amy voiced, "Hmm I'm glad my parents could do this." Mina voiced. The girls where in a nice silence really comfortable with their current state. Serena slowly moved her hand in the water slightly brushing Rei's thigh as she scratch her own thighs. Rei's breath caught in her throat once again but she let it go just as quickly, she then relaxed once again.

After the hot tub the girls went to the pool to have fun, they were splashing one another, swimming and just having the time of their lives. "Honestly Haruka this is nice, you should relax with the girls." Michelle said putting her hand on the other woman's thigh. "I can't help but have a bad feeling like something is coming, you know things have been too quiet." Haruka told her wife. "Hmm I get what you mean Haru, will just have to keep our eyes open for now let's just enjoy this wonderful stay." Michelle told the other woman kissing her lips softly and moving towards the pool in a very teasing slow motion. Haruka smiled and continued to relax in the shade, swimming was not her thing, but it was Michelle's.

Amy was doing short laps in the pool when she saw Michelle swimming towards her. "Hey want to do another of our famous races?" Michelle winked at Amy making the other blue haired girl blush, "Sure it will be fun." Rei stopped passing the ball to Rini as she saw what the other two were going to do, she shook her head, it was like both water goddesses had to prove to one another they conquered water. Rei continued with playing with Rini, she sometimes felt extremely good with the young pink haired girl, almost like she was her own as well, Serena kept looking at Rei's interactions with Rini but was snapped by Mina's voice "So you do like Rei, I knew it!" "Shhh calm down she'll here you and no I like her as a friend." Serena replied to her other blond friend. "Oh it's fine I'm just messing with you." Mina slapped Serena's back lightly and started chuckling at the other girls face.

* * *

They all got out of the pool just in time for lunch they dried up and went to their rooms to shower and change. Serena was currently in the shower while Rei was sitting on a chair in the balcony waiting for her turn to shower, she was startled by Serena when she came out to the balcony in a bathrobe and drying her hair with a clean towel. "Your turn hun" Serena said to her smiling mischievously. Rei blushed at the nickname but also at the site before her, she nodded and went for her shower. Serena stood at the balcony looking at the other girl wondering what had gotten over her all the sudden, is like she just wanted Rei for herself, she dismissed it as just a flirtatious way of bugging her friend.

Rei was in the shower letting the hot water hit her exposed skin, as she took off her swimsuit, slowly since it clinged to her boobs, and then she took off her bottom. She loved the hot water going down her body and the nice scented soap that was Serena's to be on her as well, the girls had forgotten to pack her some of her soap so she used the other girl's soap, shampoo and conditioner. She loved it on her she almost lost it in her senses, soon she was done with the shower and got out, but to her surprise Serena was there brushing her hair getting ready to dry it. "Oh hey Rei hope you don't mind but there's only one hair dryer and it's here so I thought it would be ok, besides is nothing I haven't seen before" she said pointing at her own body. Rei got a bit annoyed but let it go "I'll be in the room drying off, Serena" She took her clad self and dried off and put on pink panties and a white bra, she then put on a nice frilly yellow dress and a yellow bow on her head. Yes she was indeed girly at times, but right now it was more for lack of clothes.

Serena had finished drying her hair and went to the room to change. Rei decided to give the girl some privacy so she left the room to go find the other girls. Serena shrugged and looked for a nice pink shirt, with yellow flower prints on them and matching shorts. She put on white sneakers, she did her hair like she usually did and she was out of the room headed for lunch.

The other girls were waiting on her and soon she sat down next to Rei and Amy." I'm glad you made it Serena" Rei said in fake annoyance. "Oh you, you look good Rei I knew you would look good in that dress." Rei blushed a little at the compliment "Thanks" she said softly. Michelle and Haruka looked at them intently and smiled knowingly for now it was obvious that they both had some intense feelings for one another. With that the rest of the day and weeks went by nicely with Rei and Serena having little moments of closeness and teasing one another, it did not go unnoticed by any of the scouts or Rini but they simply let them be.

**Ok This is it for this chapter hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review and comments on the story and chapter. I hope you all liked it. Don't worry they are not getting together any time soon.**


End file.
